


SCP-4048-“God Among Men”

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Intersex Bruce Wayne, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: [DATA EXPUNGED]





	SCP-4048-“God Among Men”

**Author's Note:**

> SCP基金会背景AU；片断式，框架不会完整，并且风格差异极大  
> 警告：做为SCP被收容的卡尔；在基金会无偿打工的蝙；非自愿人体改造；以及哇看看这里还有那——么多的ooc和雷梗；提及非配对角色死亡  
> 请务必谨慎决定是否阅读

1.

 

“你把我留在这了，布鲁斯。”氪星人说。

收容专家立刻绷紧后背，往后倒退了一步。但在面上他依然平静，语调像是在和幼童讲话时的那种柔缓：“你还在记恨我吗，卡尔？”

SCP-4048没有立刻回答，反应像是听到了一个不怎么好笑的笑话，摆出了极其别扭的表情。他们都知道卡尔从未这么想过。

“好吧，你又在试探我。”项目生硬的抱怨，蓝的过于明亮的眼睛里写着不满。

一只手指的关节敲了一下桌面，坚硬的平面在力作用下肉眼不可见的轻微振动，发出金属的嗡鸣，力道控制的十分精准。收容专家被这个微不足道的动作动摇了，他没有表现出来。

“我从没有反对过你的谨慎，但我确实不喜欢你不信任我。”顿了顿，他补充：“还是这么明显的那种。”

接下去的几分钟都是无言的对视，SCP-4048面色坦然，表情恳切，耐心等待着一个不怎么可能会来的道歉。专家皱起眉，视线不自在的飘向房间里的其他地方。在不久前，他或许能够心跳不改的告知对方：不，我从未那样想过。可现在，同样的话语不再具有相同的效用了，他与卡尔在某方面存在不可调和的问题，而且难以沟通，即便他学习了氪星语言也无法排除这个障碍。这种分歧使他们渐行渐远。信任危机不是事情发展至此的起因，起因来自一种模糊不清、但无比真实的直觉。

氪星人没等到回应，于是无奈的摇了摇头。

“你下次什么时候会来？”他换了个话题，语气刻意轻快，“其他人也都挺不错的，但他们毕竟不是你。”

“下个月的第一周，周三或周五。”专家保守的回答，“取决于我的行程。”

氪星人了然的点点头，忽然问：“你的另一份工作又给你添麻烦了？”

专家警惕的抬起头，瞪过去一眼：“不，当然不是。为什么这么问？”然后他似乎想到了什么，于是眯起眼睛，语气瞬间变得极其严厉：“该死的，卡尔，别告诉我你说服他们撤掉了外面的夹铅防护层！”

卡尔意味深长的看了他将近半分钟，然后长长叹了一口气。

“布鲁斯，双重否定的意思就是肯定，而用另一个问题来回答问题通常即指默认，这是你自己教给我的。”他用力摇了摇头，年轻英俊的脸上忽然涌起痛惜的神态，眼睛里的钢蓝色被柔化成蔚蓝，像是湖面中心荡漾开的水波，这种色泽上的变化很明显。

他指责的说：“你果然又受伤了。”

这话叫专家一下子噤了声，他眨了两下眼睛，随后迫使自己慢慢放松下来。根据卡尔的话来判断，这只是一个试探，说明隔离夹层没被撤掉。收容专家松了一口气，意识到是自己太过于紧绷了。经过超过一年多的相处，他已经比自己的报告中描述的更清楚卡尔的能耐，也知道年轻的外星来客不会伤害任何人，但现在负责他的人不一定知道，因此他们比他还要忌讳这些事，想必也绝不会因为每天早上一句友好的‘早安，博士’就放松警惕。

“……抱歉。”专家叹息一声，疲惫的抬手揉了揉鼻梁，接着再是额角，“我不该那样指责你的。”

“那没有关系，但你在回避重点。”卡尔温顺的摇摇头，却拒绝因为他的态度软化就罢休，固执的问：“为什么不肯告诉我？”

“没什么好说的。”专家不耐烦的蜷起手指，在意识到自己这么做了之后便把双手顺势插入口袋中，藏匿起来。

 _我早就不负责你了，我就不该回来的。_ 他无声的想，但没有把这句话说出来的自信，只好在后续的沉默中谴责着自己此行的用意。

 _别过问我的私事，也别再叫我布鲁斯了。_ 但是他还在称呼项目为‘卡尔’，因此这句话他也没有资格说。

氪星人再一次用审视的目光看向人类，表情若有所思。

他忽然问：“布鲁斯，谁死了？”

在他面前，专家倏地抬起头，震惊的看了过来。复杂的情绪依次从他脸上闪过去，不可置信、愤怒、痛苦，多种神态交织在一起，把他的面孔扭曲了——然后它们忽然一齐消失，踪迹被彻彻底底的抹平下去，留下一个衰败、年迈的空壳。

半分钟后，他平静下来。

“杰森。”他回答，“是我的孩子死了。”

下午四点过十五分，在离开的时候，收容专家没有再像之前几次那样顺从SCP-4048最后时刻的挽留，这次他非常决绝，头也不回的快步走了出去。

 

2.

 

根据日历来看，这是布鲁斯与SCP-4048开始接触的第四百天。其实打从一开始卡尔就不是个很难搞的项目，和其他人形个体相比，他不但会地球语言，脾气还好得要命，总是一副亲切可人的样子，唯一的问题在于他更喜欢和自己指定的人说话，在那时候会透露的信息也更多。

这些人中就包括布鲁斯·韦恩，外界眼里的哥谭巨富、花花公子，私底下干着另一份不为人知的工作，也就是在夜里穿上黑色紧身服去打击各路罪犯。乍一听起来像是某种低级情趣，但实际情况严肃的容不得别人来开这种玩笑。

他会加入基金会是另外一个冗长无味的故事，简而言之就是：在某年某月，某个写出来也会被编辑掉的地点，布鲁斯的行径路线与基金会的某次收容活动有了交集，他和某只机动特遣队的作业员产生了一点小小的误会，发展成了正面冲动，促使他设法夺走了其中三人的行动能力，然后才被制服。当时情况非常严峻，以至于所有人都觉得搞不好他才是这次任务的目标。

一句题外话，在布鲁斯正式入职之后，这件事还一度成为基地人员用以调侃机动特遣队的把柄，毕竟不是每天你都能听说在食堂里会和你坐在一起的文职同行在三个月前曾经把某只机动队揍到一半人都行动不能的。

回到重点，这里省略掉所有复杂的试探、审问，和绕着圈子互相讲文绉绉的胡话的段落，那次事件的最终结果就是：随行的项目负责人判定布鲁斯为可利用资产，否决了消除记忆的提案，把他和项目一起带回了基地，然后给了他一份新的工作申请，布鲁斯答应了，于是从那天开始干起了三份工作，每天都要忙到脚朝天，导致他的管家恨不得回溯时间去把他当时签名的那只手打折。

再回到重点中的重点。

经过超过一年的密切交流后，布鲁斯与SCP-4048已经非常了解彼此，每周他有至少三天都会去基地拜访氪星人一到两个小时，刚开始的七个月里都是完全官方的录音采访，事后还要写三份需要分别递交上去的书面报告，但在七个月之后，布鲁斯有时候会切断链接，关闭录音设备，和卡尔进行更私密的交流。

虽然从外表上很难察觉出来，但打击哥谭罪犯和基金会的工作让布鲁斯时常处在一个濒临精神崩溃的边缘，就好像人类自身的罪恶与黑暗面已经不够看了，非得还加点来自未知的恐惧威胁要素进来，用大片涂黑和已编辑的文档记录告知他：无论你做了多少努力、付出了多少心血，世界毁灭的必然性在很大程度上仍然取决于这周SCP-231是否经受了充分的苦难。

而相比之下，在计划收容当天便被评定为Euclid级的氪星人却有一颗堪比诗人的柔软的心，他平易近人，干净的像张白纸，还有极强的同理心，美好的活像是人间炼狱里的那道救赎之光。

针对卡尔展开的研究因为缺乏操作手段而从未进行到涉及物理伤害的部分，也因此，在最初的时候，布鲁斯是那个负责对他进行精神施压的人，但随着时间的推进，他得出的结论让他无法再继续那么做下去，而出于某些无法深究的原因，对方对他也产生了极其固执的倾向性。这种逐渐发展出的亲密关系成为布鲁斯无法再维持公事公办的表象的最后一根稻草，只好在还来得及的时候决意抽身离开。

于是，在和卡尔开启接触的第一年之后，布鲁斯把自己转去了第28号基地，他的老主任因为这件事和他吵了三个礼拜，甚至不惜派搞砸了他在哥谭的起码三次夜巡，最后还是不得不签了他的调职申请，办公室对峙的当天，对方脸上那副表情仿佛在说世界末日已经为期不远，自己正在签的这份玩意其实是所有人的遗嘱，并且这还都是布鲁斯太过固执己见的错。而布鲁斯比他更心怀芥蒂，在离开前还写了一份附有视频证据他在下班时间骚扰压迫职员的投诉报告。

照理来说，布鲁斯与SCP-4048的交际应该就此结束了，不过话说回来，在这个需要依靠折磨一名无辜女孩才能继续存在下去的世界里，没哪件事还是能用‘照理来说’去描述的了。

 

4.

 

唤醒他的不是疼痛，而是一把熟悉的声音。

“……我明白你失去了自己的孩子，布鲁斯。”卡尔的声音温柔、轻缓，布鲁斯意识到自己彻底错过了他之前的所有话。

话说回来，他现在在哪里？

“我的父母、整个氪星也失去了我，我本应该是他们最后的希望，但他们没能等到那个时候。”一个停顿，“抱歉，我该早点告诉你的。但我是我们星球最后的幸存者，你们没找到过氪星是因为它已经不存在了。”

人类的身躯在激烈的发颤，接近半分钟后，布鲁斯才迟钝的回想起之前发生了什么。卡尔申请加入了机械特勤队的某个实验项目，他被调回去做联络官，然后他和卡尔带领MTF小队去击败了荒原狼。最后一个母盒收容完毕，任务非常成功，世界也得到了拯救。

但之后呢？

未知的氪星科技仪器缝合上了最后一截豁口，一个全新的器官正在布鲁斯的体内好奇探索周围，血管与血管相连，脏器外壁蠕动着依附上去，将新生的甬道纳入豁口里。陌生的感官从小腹与下体涌上来，激烈的怪异刺激几乎将人类击入崩溃的境地，但他咬牙坚持了下来。

“不过现在，我终于又见到了希望，就是这个你带我认识的世界，布鲁斯。美丽、浩大，充斥着痛苦却又饱含爱意。”卡尔低下头，鼻尖亲昵的蹭着人类冷汗津津的额头。

一只发颤的手攀上来，像是要推拒或靠近，在能下定夺前便被天神之子一把握住，紧攥在胸口，贴住一个砰然作响的心跳。

记忆一片混乱。

布鲁斯隐约记得战后媒体也参与了进来，他们当时正在向全世界实时转播，卡尔没有躲开镜头，正相反，他直接迎了上去。布鲁斯没有加以阻止。

他为什么没有阻止？

“我们都会没事的，这个世界也是。我想和你一起保护它，布鲁斯，这是我发自内心的心愿。”氪星人的话非常有说服力，一种令人难以分散开注意的强烈信念贯穿其中，让他的声音不需要如雷贯耳也能达成效果。他的眼睛很蓝，有点太蓝了。

现在又是怎么回事？布鲁斯想，但只能回忆起非常模糊的画面。刺骨的严寒，水晶墙壁，一场手术，他醒来时刚好赶上最后一刀。

卡尔往他里面放了什么？

“那就是你会来看我的原因，不是吗？你因为失去了杰森所以开始思考：‘如果当时能有一个全知全能的存在站在我这边，事情是否会不一样？’”天神之子的声音仿佛包含着能与他感同身受的悲痛情绪，但这不合逻辑，他甚至连杰森的照片也没看过，“这也是你推动通过了特遣队提案的原因，布鲁斯，你想让我出来，你想让我帮你。”

说到这里，卡尔的声音听起来几乎像是在哽咽，那些手指拂过布鲁斯被汗浸湿的头发，充斥着复杂的情绪：“那就让我帮你，布鲁斯。”

这话令人类彻底摆脱脑中的迷雾，清醒了过来。他发出一声痛苦的喘息，绞紧身躯，在试图向胸口与腹部蜷缩起来的时候却被卡尔把一条腿挤进双膝间，阻止了这个动作，布鲁斯立刻警惕的瞪大眼睛。他能够判断出卡尔在说实话，但这却只能让他在此时此刻、在遭遇了刚才的一切之后感到愈发的痛苦，矛盾和被背叛的情绪咬噬着他的心脏，伴随着一丝不愿意被轻易承认的恐惧。

“卡尔，”他说，听到自己的声音嘶哑、厚重，带着被刺伤的颤抖尾音。布鲁斯舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，从舌尖上尝到铁锈的味道，但无暇去顾忌。他用空余的手去触摸那张人类无法达到的精确且完美的脸，“卡尔，为什么我们没有回基金会？”

接着，布鲁斯又让那只手落回身上，滑下去，按住自己刚刚被缝合的下腹，掌心施力往下按压，新生且依然过于娇嫩脆弱的器官立刻抗争起来，传来阵阵迟钝的闷痛，向痛觉神经传递着自己的不满。人类虚弱的低吟了一声，随即咬住下唇，把这个声音吞了回去。他重新抬起眼睛，指着自己光滑平整的小腹，让所有的迷惑和愤怒都展露出来，“你刚才往我里面放了什么？你到底想要做什么？”

在很长的一段时间里，天神之子只是沉默的审判他，那双眼睛在思考时总是极具穿透力，像是要直直望入你的灵魂深处，把所有肮脏的秘密都挖掘出来。

只要他想，他能成为法官、审判团与处刑人，某种至高无上的存在。

但卡尔并不想。尽管他仍然不完全了解人性与灵魂究竟是什么，然而除却从科学角度做出的逻辑分析，或是在社会与精神论方面这代表着什么，毫无疑问，他确实拥有它们。但此时此刻，布鲁斯意识到自己无法为此感到庆幸。

似乎判定了人类确实可以承受住他的答案，天神之子终于开口：“我不会回去了。”

然后他继续说：“我们需要新生的血脉，布鲁斯，这不是要取代已经失去的，而是创造新的。在氪星，我们非常珍视血脉的延续。”

他的判断是对的，布鲁斯确实可以承受住，也已经预见到了这样的走向，他只是不确定自己是否想要面对。人体改造其实谈不上违背人类社会现在的伦理道德常识，但对布鲁斯而言，他从未考虑过这会发生在自己身上。这仿若当头一棒。他垂下眼睛，震惊的看着自己的小腹。

“我想要一个你和我的孩子，布鲁斯。”卡尔叹息，“我想要延续氪星的血脉，更想要延续你的血脉，我想要在未来的数十年、数百年里都能看到我们的影子依然留存在人类之中。你那么美好，我必须做点什么让你能留下来。”

说到这里，他低头去亲吻布鲁斯僵硬的侧脸。那是一张被岁月风化过的脸，棱角锋利，眼神压抑，破碎且沉重，一种残败的美感的凝集体。有一天，这份曾被注入过所有的爱与美的躯体将会被消磨殆尽，变作白骨碎屑，与泥沙混合融入一片被侵蚀腐化的土壤之中，直到蛆虫蚕食完最后一丝皮脂的残余物，在六尺之上，他的遗骸最终会生出极其美丽的花来。而氪星人会被定格在自己的时间里，见证每一个瞬间。

“你会允许我吗？”卡尔嚅嗫着，语调近乎恳求。

在很长的一段时间里，人类无法回答，只能对以沉默。

 

4.

 

项目编号：SCP-4048

项目等级：Euclid/Keter

特殊收容措施：SCP-4048目前被收容于Site-17中的一间两居室里，于被收容后的第六个月调换至六面都覆盖有夹铅层墙面的房间，并配有经过加固的基础家具设备；SCP-4048现获准许可与经认证的 ~~四级，该提案已撤销~~ 三级极其以上成员进行社交接触，接触成员必须通过申请再经由 ~~两名以上O-5议会成员，该提案已撤销~~ Site-17基地主管的核实；SCP-4048申请每周的例行访谈由[已编辑]专家进行，该提案于[已编辑]被提出撤销，现在访谈由[已编辑]专家进行 ~~；SCP-4048现获准许参与机动特遣队[已编辑]的任务活动，相关资料在O-5议会的命令下被列为Q级机密，阅读需要出示四级及其以上级别人员的批准~~ 。

描述：SCP-4048看似是一名身材壮实的高加索男性，黑发蓝眼，外表年龄在二十五岁左右，现身高六英尺一，体重两百一十五磅，没有任何异常的外貌特征，从表面判断是一名正常、健康的人类男性。项目在[已编辑]前于美国堪萨斯的[已编辑]地带被发现，收容过程由机动特遣队[已编辑]执行，无人员损耗，项目态度配合。

经项目自述和相关实验证实，SCP-4048在任何意义上都不是人类，项目自称是外星来客，名为‘卡尔·艾尔’，其母星名为‘氪星’，目前该星球存在与否与具体坐标仍未得到证实，项目来访目的不明。

SCP-4048的能力包括但不限于：任何地球已知元素和武器均无法作用在项目身上，或对项目造成任何形式的物理伤害；承重能力超过两千吨以上，目前极限未知；飞行能力，最高速度达到二十五马赫以上，目前极限未知；超级感官，作用范围极限未知，发现原因在事件报告附录4048-05-24-J中加以赘述，相关能力包括热视线，据项目自述该能力是将玻璃体中储存的太阳能透过晶状体发射，形成超过六千度的高温冲击波；X视线，据项目自述该能力与X射线作用相同，已经由[已编辑]专家提出针对该能力的收容装置改善措施。

此外，SCP-4048展现出了人类标准极其以上的智能，有多种语言沟通能力，并且性格友善、平易近人，非常有求知欲，自称对人类充满好奇。[已编辑]专家做为最初参与收容SCP-4048的任务小组成员之一与项目进行了为期超过十三个月的互动访谈和实验，协助SCP-4048了解地球当前状况与人类社会基本结构，与项目关系友好，直到[已编辑]专家于[已编辑]时主动申请调离Site-17，在那只后，SCP-4048在短期内呈现出了情绪消极的情况，在O-5议会成员通过项目提出的人际接触需求后得以改善。

[已编辑]

~~SCP-4048于[已编辑]提出参与机动特遣队编号[已编辑]的活动申请，O-5议会成员经过票议决定通过，共执行任务十一次，任务完成迅速且毫无异常，详细内容在附录2机动特遣队编号[已编辑]的任务报告中加以赘述。~~

[已编辑]

[已编辑]

所有机动特遣队编号[已编辑]的相关报告与记录信息安全行政部门的命令已被封档，附录2已封档，SCP-4048的等级由Euclid提升为Keter。

 

附录1：摘自访谈记录4048-05-24，记录时间：██/██/██

<记录开始>

██专家：你好，卡尔。

SCP-4048：██。

██专家：……我看得出来你心情不好，所以我们就直说吧。介意告诉我昨天到底发生了什么吗？他们一早就把我叫到这来了，我连早餐都没吃。

SCP-4048：我不想谈这个，而且我必须告诉你，我更不想知道你是不是也对那件事知情。

██专家：你指哪件事？

SCP-4048：……你一定得是在开玩笑。拉奥啊，他们在我隔壁囚禁了一个孩子，她整晚都在又哭又叫，被吓坏了，人类的孩童都会被这么对待吗？

██专家：不，不会。只是特殊的那些。

SCP-4048：我不喜欢你现在的态度。

██专家：抱歉，但地球不是绕着你的喜好转的。现在，我会再重复一遍我的问题：昨天到底发生了什么？

SCP-4048：她只是个孩子，还是安全级的，结果你们把她从自己的家里强行带走、从她的父母怀里抢到了这个地方来。为什么，就因为她的外貌和人类不一样？人类怎么能这么对待自己血脉的延续？

██专家：这没有回答我的问题。还有，你怎么知道她的分级的？

SCP-4048：对啊，这确实没有。

██专家：卡尔，拜托，别让我难做，你得明白你自己现在的处境。

SCP-4048：你指什么处境？你觉得你们能对我做什么？

██专家：……这是某种挑衅吗？

SCP-4048：不，不，给我听着，我这是在陈述事实。已经过去五个月了，你们还没有找到我的星球、所有已知的武器无法刺透我的皮肤、而至今为止，你们仍然没能破解载我来这的氪星飞行器所使用的科技。这段时间以来我一直都很配合你们，███，但我必须承认，我开始觉得或许你们根本不值得我的配合。

██专家：你现在很愤怒，我能理解——

SCP-4048：——不是愤怒，是很失望。

██专家：……好吧，你瞧，卡尔，那个女孩——她没事，好吗？你把她送回家了，我们的人没再去打扰她，我知道你能判断出谎话，所以我还会告诉你：对，我们确实还在远远地监控她，但我发誓，没人再敲过她家的门，她和自己的父母在一起，她很安全，你的意思传递的一清二楚，我们都听明白了。

SCP-4048：……那没有改变你们最初的行为就是错的。

██专家：确实没有，但我们有一套行为准则，你知道的，我们控制、收容、保护，不会有无意义的伤害，你得相信我们。

SCP-4048：这本来就不是我的星球，我不需要在乎这里发生的事，也不需要相信你们。

██专家：可你确实在乎，卡尔。

SCP-4048：……是啊，该死的，好吧。可是我——███，拉奥啊，我觉得我做不到。有的时候你们真的太过了。

██专家：那就相信我。我们已经认识将近半年了，不是吗？你了解我的，你甚至知道我的真实身份，我从来没主动告诉过别人那件事。

██专家：卡尔，看着我，你能相信我吗？

SCP-4048：别现在问我这个。

██专家：但我需要一个回答，就现在。你……天啊，你知道自己都做了什么吗？这是我们专门设计用来收容你的隔离区，但你昨晚徒手就把半个东区走廊都拆了，你没有伤害任何人，也没有释放出别的SCP，那很好，真的，但这也意味着我们现在根本没有控制你的有效办法，你得明白这在更上层看来是一副什么样的画面。

SCP-4048：那是因为你们在告诉我这个世界是什么样的之后又用行为推翻了自己的说辞，███，但这不是……这不是我想要的，我从来没想要让你们害怕我。

██专家：没有任何人会想要这样，卡尔，但如果你还想留在地球、还想要了解人类，那么我们都得做出让步。让我帮你，好吗？

SCP-4048：……好吧，好的，███，我相信你。

██专家：谢谢你，卡尔。现在，拜托，请告诉我你是怎么知道那个女孩的分级的。

 

 

5.

 

欢迎，您的权限已通过。

 

附录2： ~~据议员委员会要求，MTF-14“天神之子”计划投入实施，MTF-14是一个实验性特遣队，通过与人形异常项目的合作来获取和收容异常，该队伍以SCP-4048为中心，在███·██专家的监控下进行任务活动。~~ MTF-14已被解散。本条目已由记录信息安全行政部门的████·██部长下令删除。

 

> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 至：████·██部长，
> 
> 主题：认真的？
> 
> 伙计，那本来只是个拟定项目，就凭它每天早上都会笑呵呵的对你说句‘早上好，博士’我们就得满足它的每个愿望？看在天杀的上帝的份上，搞没搞错啊？
> 
> 而且说到底，我们真的能确定它没有侵略性吗？
> 
> 到底是谁通过这个提案的？

 

> 来自：████·██部长，
> 
> 至：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 主题：假设你有更好的办法，我在听。
> 
> 假设你有更好的办法，我在听，██。但目前为止，我们真的看不到这样收容SCP-4048的意义，你也记得它在字面意义上确实刀枪不入，并不受任何其他SCP的效果影响。
> 
> 提案来自你我的权限以上，懂了？

 

> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 至：████·██部长，
> 
> 主题：什么意思？
> 
> 什么叫提案来自你我的权限以上？

 

> 来自：████·██部长，
> 
> 至：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 主题：蠢驴
> 
> 意思就是你的外星王子设法绕过你接触到了有更上级权限的人，蠢货，你到底有没有好好查过它的访问记录啊？
> 
> 另：它还指定要你手底下的那个哥谭佬来负责自己，恭喜喔

 

> 来自：██·███主管，去他妈的天神之子计划，
> 
> 至：████·██部长，
> 
> 主题：去他妈的天神之子计划
> 
> 想都别想，韦恩已经跑了。而且他本来就不适合干这个，调走前他和我承认过和SCP-4048的长时间接触让他很不舒服，所以请把这句‘恭喜’塞回你的屁股里去，谢谢。
> 
> （你知道那家伙在把自己调走之后还写了封六千字的报告来投诉我吗？）

 

> 来自：████·██部长，
> 
> 至：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 主题：不关我的事
> 
> 如题。
> 
> 把他调回来。

 

[已编辑]

[已编辑]

 

> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 至：████·██部长，
> 
> 主题：（空缺）
> 
> 我希望你知道自己在做什么，伙计。

 

[已编辑]

 

> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 至：███·███ 将军，
> 
> 主题：我们出现了一些问题
> 
> ███ 将军，
> 
> 母盒回收完毕，已交付给红右手进行运送。但我们这儿出现了一些问题。
> 
> [数据编辑]
> 
> 与SCP-4048和负责它的四级收容专家的联络被切断了，我认为它想要从基金会的雷达上彻底消失，或是做点什么更糟糕的事。
> 
> [数据编辑]
> 
> [数据编辑]
> 
> 看在天杀的上帝的份上——您看到新闻了吗？
> 
> 超人他妈的是怎么回事？

 

> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 至：███·███ 将军，
> 
> 主题：申请实施大规模A级记忆清除计划
> 
> [附加图1]
> 
> [附加图2]
> 
> ███ 将军，
> 
> 它上媒体了。人们都在说它是个英雄，我们必须得做什么。
> 
> 申请实施大规模A级记忆清除计划。

 

> 来自：███·███ 将军，
> 
> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 主题：RE：否决
> 
> 申请否决。
> 
> 任务已经完成，主管，你做的很好。接下去的事由我们接手。

 

> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 至：███·███ 将军，
> 
> 主题：（空缺）
> 
> 什么叫接手？你们打算就这么放任它随心所欲下去？看在上帝的份上，有人刚从印度洋捞起了一块陨石，我们就快找到针对它的办法了
> 
> [数据编辑]
> 
> 我的人怎么办？

 

> 来自：███·███ 将军，
> 
> 来自：██·███主管，天神之子计划，
> 
> 主题：RE：（空缺）
> 
> 否决，立即停止一切相关研究。
> 
> 合理损失。

 

> 来自：O-5指挥部
> 
> 至：天神之子计划团队
> 
> 主题：人事调动
> 
> 即刻起，天神之子计划已取消，所有相关报告已被封档，官方掩盖故事一旦草拟完毕将由RAISA发放给所有人员。请所有相关人员自觉至报告站点接收A级记忆清除，人事变动将在此项目执行完毕后展开，详情请等待进一步通知。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *天神之子计划部分邮件交流仿照MTFOmega-7的事故记录报告  
> 为什么要写这篇？  
> 因为我想试试对人类了解不多的卡尔一到地球就被收容的会怎么样，以及在scp工作会对蝙产生什么样的影响，怎么说呢，基金会是个比哥谭更令人毛骨悚然的工作环境，未知和荒诞的恐惧效力太强大了，在这个地方你永远不知道下次任务是不是要你去采访一台烤面包机，或是兔子为啥要有两个脑子  
> btw我其实还想顺理成章的搞一下breedingkinkcuntboybrucebreastmilkandddmeprg，谁想到最后我连第一条都没搞成，有够防不胜防的  
> 是啊，我本质其实是个雷文作者，抱歉……


End file.
